


与你相伴(七 终章)(有r，慎)(链接二内容)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: 分开的时候，祥生搂着莲的手却没有松开的意思，身体依旧挨着，用略带水光的眼睛望着他。
Relationships: rensei
Kudos: 3





	与你相伴(七 终章)(有r，慎)(链接二内容)

**Author's Note:**

> 不管怎么说，还是祝食用愉快吧…~

"想做了？"

"嗯…"祥生的头低了下来，轻轻的点了点。  
"回去就…好吗？" 毕竟这里是演出的候场室，他们刚刚结束完一场演出不久，临时待在这里休息而已。

"就在这里吧。"

"哎？！！" 莲不等祥生的拒绝，就把他抱了起来，放在了梳妆台上。

"难得祥生主动提一次~就在这里吧，现在已经晚了，其他人都走了。" 

"那至少，把门锁上……"

"好~" 莲走向候场室的门，扣上了锁 " 这样，你可以放心了吗？"  
祥生楼住再次走过来的莲，双腿缠在了他的腰上，大腿不安分的摩擦蹭着他的腰线，喉咙里还发出轻微的呜咽声，白齿轻咬着下唇，满是诱惑的神情。  
"今天怎么了，竟然会主动引诱我，还一副欲求不满的样子。"  
"因为……已经很久没有做过了啊，最近演出排的都很满，好不容易才等到今天结束……难道…莲不想吗？"  
"你觉得呢？毕竟是祥生主动要求的哦，我之前没有说什么吧？"  
"可是……我…"祥生望着莲，委屈的眼里满是珠光，紧紧缠在腰上双腿，也开始变的有些无力。

"是啦~~我怎么会不想呢，还摆出这幅样子，只会让我更想要你了啊。而且，你知道吗，每次你站在我旁边，我脑子里都是你在床上的可爱模样~" 莲靠近祥生，轻轻舔弄他的耳廓。祥生身体颤抖了一下，发出了一声娇喘。那么多年的相处，他身上的敏感点早就被莲熟记于心了。  
"啊……莲…"  
"哼哼~只有这个时候，你才会用那么动听的声音叫我。" 莲报复性的在祥生的脖子上猛吸了一口。  
"不是…我没有……啊！不要，会留下痕迹的…"  
"我在你身上留下的痕迹还少吗？"  
"可是这个位置，会被看到……"  
"那，你就在家做我的全职太太，就不怕别人会看到了~~"  
"不行…我还是喜欢和你一起工作…"  
"哈哈哈哈…老实说，我也是~" 

祥生仰起头，露出整个白皙的颈部，让莲可以尽情的占有他。莲把祥生白衬衫的领子拉开了一点，顺着脖子往下吻到露出的锁骨，用牙齿啃咬，耳朵里回荡着祥生逐渐变的急促的喘息声。  
隔着衣服，莲用手摩挲着祥生的乳首。祥生的身体对莲的触碰已经有了习惯性的反射，只轻轻一碰，乳头就马上挺立起来。  
"这里的反应，还是很不错哦" 莲有些满意的看着这些年被他调教出来的成果，隔着衣服就含了上去，挑弄吮吸。  
衣服的粗糙摩擦的触感，被加重的黏湿感，把乳头磨的通红，快感不断涌上祥生的大脑。随着逐渐放开的娇喘声，祥生的身体向前挺送的幅度也大起来，好几次撞到了莲的胯下，都能清晰的感觉到莲的器物。

结束了这个过程，莲开始欣赏着因被唾液打湿而变透的位置，被吸的嫩红挺立的乳头，透过衣物，被看的清清楚楚。  
"别，别看了，先脱掉吧……" 祥生满是欲态，伸手过去解开莲衣服上的扣子，可是刚解开了一点就被莲按住了手。  
"别急嘛~等一下再帮我"  
莲对上祥生的嘴唇，和他接吻，手隔着裤子抚摸祥生的性器，描绘着它的形状，来回揉搓，让它在这样的爱抚刺激下，有了反应，硬了起来，把裤子支起了一个小丘。感受到了变化，莲解开了祥生裤子上的皮带，褪去所有布料，让祥生把腰向后放低些，抬起他的一只腿，让穴口可以清楚的暴露在面前。

"我先帮你做扩张……嗯？" 莲看见穴口附近有些干掉的白渍粘着，似乎是忘记把它清洁掉了。用手刮了一点，举到祥生面前。  
"这是什么？"  
原本已经陷入情欲中的祥生看到莲的质问，立刻把大开的双腿并拢回来紧紧抱着，目光躲闪，竟变的有些慌张，但是脸上的红润却又多加了几分。  
"没有……没…没什么，真的"  
"你觉得我会相信吗~？" 莲的脸上故作凝重 "难道，是和别人留下的……"  
"不是的！没有，我绝对没有！我不会做背叛你的事！请相信我！…请相信我……呜……" 平时柔声细语的祥生此时急迫的几乎是喊出来，实在忍不住心中的委屈，哭了起来，肩膀抽个不停。莲看着他这样，心疼又自责，把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，安慰他。  
"好啦~我知道，你没有做什么不好的事。是我不好，我不该这么说，以后，我再也不会拿这个开玩笑了，好吗？"  
"真的……相信我吗" 祥生抬起哭的发红的眼睛看着莲。  
"是啊，是不会怀疑，从来不会。还有啊，都那么大的人了，还哭的像孩子一样，" 莲抹去祥生脸上的泪水，"爱你这件事，是怎么都不会变的呀。"

祥生听了之后，委屈慢慢消散，甜蜜又再次洋溢于心，就在他想再次抱住莲的时候，却被莲打断了动作。  
"不过，这件事还是要交代清楚的~，为什么会有这个？"  
"是……我自己弄上去的……昨天晚上"  
"为什么？这个是，润滑用的吧？以前从来没有见过你自己用过"  
"嗯…因为这段时间，太忙了，已经一个月我们都没有一起过了…昨天，昨天我已经没有办法忍耐了…可是我看见你回来的时候，很疲劳的样子，实在不想打扰你休息……"  
"嗯，所以，你就自慰了？只用了后面吗？"  
"不是的…前面和后面都……" 祥生的头越来越低，虽然一起过了那么多年，都老夫老妻了，但是直接说出来这种事，祥生永远都适应不了，还是觉得害羞的不行。更何况，还是在有爱人的情况下，被发现了做出这样的事……

"嗯~我知道了，那这次的扩张，自己做吧。" 莲站在了祥生的面前，双手交叉抱在胸前，一副等待的样子。  
"哎？可是…" 祥生有些犹豫起来，虽然也不是第一次自己扩张，但是像这样不在家里，而且还直晃晃的把穴暴露在莲的面前做，是从来没有过的。  
"不要紧的，做吧，要让我看清楚哦~"  
"…好吧…" 祥生知道，他是无法拒绝莲的，因为愿意为他做任何事，一直以来都是这样。  
"不过自己直接这样做，有些困难吧，那就还是用一些润滑的东西，像你昨晚做的一样。" 莲拿起梳妆台上化妆用的乳液，抓着祥生的手挤在了他的手上，  
"好了，开始吧"

祥生愣神了，看到莲面无表情的做着这些事，有些心慌，现在的自己竟然看不出来与自己朝夕相处的人，此时是怎样的心情。祥生一直低着头，像做错事的孩子一样，不敢看莲，怯怯的把手伸向了下体，摸寻到了穴口，探入一根手指开始缓缓抽插，又忍着，不让自己随着手指在甬道里的搅动所带来的刺激而发出娇喘声，但是越想忍耐，被卡在喉咙里的喘息声就越是难以控制，挤出了类似猫咪低声吟叫的声音。很快，敏感的花穴在刺激下开始溢出汁水，混合着乳白色的乳液顺着祥生修长的手指流向了手腕，一点点的滴在了桌边。还没等加入第三根手指，手上的乳液就被花穴流出来的汁水冲掉大半。  
莲看到这里，终于把抱着的手放下，走了过来笑着靠在他耳边说到  
"水真多啊~自己做就那么有感觉吗？"  
"因为……被看着…"祥生声音细如蚊嘤  
"那…是不需要我罗？因为祥生可以满足自己啊~"  
"没有，不是这样的…啊！你别走！" 祥生急忙拉住站直了身体的莲，以为他要离开。  
"哈哈哈，我不走，我怎么舍得走呢。我们一起吧，这回。" 莲伸出手粘了一点滴落在桌子上混合着乳液的汁水，在祥生的手指还在甬道里的情况下，也插了进去，让两个人的手指一起在甬道里搅动。

"喜欢这样吗？以前从来没有这样试过~~你现在的表情有多诱人你知道吗？"  
"…啊……喜欢…不，不知道……啊…哈啊…！" 祥生的手指和莲的在花穴里面相贴着一起摩擦着肠壁，这样新鲜的快感夺走了他理性思考的能力，变得语无伦次。

莲看着他们的手指在花穴一进一出，穴口也被揉搓的发红，情欲被挑逗的不断高涨，性器也开始挺立涨大，便抽出了手指。  
"我想进去了~" 莲开始脱掉上衣，解开裤子，解放了因为勃起而被布料磨的发疼的性器。

"可不可以……先让我射一次……"祥生恳求着，因为刚才经历的扩张太过于激烈，让他已经临近高潮了，涨的难受。

"哎~~，可是我也很想进去了啊，祥生只自己舒服怎么可以呢？先忍耐一下好吗？" 莲本来只是想逗他，就像之前他们两调情时玩的戏码一样，只要他再求自己一次，自然就会先帮他释放，只是莲没有想到的是，这次祥生竟然红着脸点头默认了。

今天祥生特别的乖巧顺从啊~虽然平时也不赖，是因为自慰的事被发现了在自责吧，哈哈，还真是好懂，真可爱，莲心里想。

"很好啊~真是好孩子，" 莲模仿着多年前他们还是师生关系时，对祥生说话的语气。  
"……老师……" 意乱情迷的祥生已经有些分不清现实和过往，被带入了当年的情景。

"哈哈，好久没有听到你这么叫过我了，好孩子就要有奖励~" 

莲扶着祥生的背让他躺在了桌子上，拿起桌子上用来勾眉的炭笔，在祥生平坦紧致的腹部上勾画。轻软的触感在腹部上肆意流窜，灼热的体温让笔尖上的冰凉越发清晰，划过肌肤的时候又痒又凉，惹得祥生的身体一颤一颤的，腹部也随之一收一放，热流不断冲向下体。在快感的催促下，祥生身下的性器也越发想要释放。

"啊……嗯…啊！…啊啊…不要…会忍不住的…"  
祥生湿润哀求的眼睛看着莲，言语中还娇喘不断，因情欲大涨而皮肤泛红，花穴的穴口也闪着水光，仿佛一碰就会流出来。即使在床上莲早已看过他的各种样子，但此时这幅光景，还是让莲觉得头脑发热，差点就要缴械了。

"嘶……再这样下去，我也要忍不住了啊，" 莲抱起祥生，走到了候场室的窗边，那是一个对外的窗，窗外就是街道。  
莲把祥生放下，让他面对着窗趴着，又抬起他的一只腿让膝盖撑在窗台，打算用后入的姿势。  
"啊，在这里…，不行，会被外人看到的……" 虽说已经是傍晚了，路上没什么行人，但稀稀拉拉时不时还是会有一些马车经过，窗口上只有一层薄薄的百叶窗帘遮挡，窗帘之间的缝隙又很大，只要有心窥探，并非看不到里面的情况。  
莲没有回应，就急不可耐的把早就挺立许久的性器顶进了湿润熟透的穴口，填满了花穴，开始抽插。此时祥生的肠道对性事已经十分适应了，不会像开始的时候有撕裂般的疼痛感，现在仅仅会感受到莲带给他的快感而已。花穴柔软的肉壁紧紧的吸附着插入的性器，分泌出的肠液和刚才扩张时残留的乳液，加剧了性器的黏湿感，又紧又湿，让刚刚才抽插了一会的莲都舒服的忍不住低吟了几声。  
"唔…才一个月没有做，就那么紧了…看来，祥生真的寂寞了嗯呢~"  
"啊……啊…啊啊！…唔，好想你……想你……"  
"声音…那么大的话，嗯…会被听到的哦~"

祥生听了莲的言语，紧张害怕起来，用手捂住了嘴，想阻止自己的声音流露。  
莲看到了他的捂着嘴的样子，故意加快了冲撞的速度和力道，摇的祥生的身体一直向前猛烈的摇晃，撞的百叶窗帘都发出了沙沙的声音。祥生撑在窗台上的手，不得不去抓住窗上的栏杆支撑自己的身体，被抓住的栏杆也被这猛烈的摇晃弄的吱呀作响。身后人的动作越来越剧烈，只一直手抓着根本保持不了平衡，可是松开了捂着嘴的手，声音又会不受控制的出来，在这样的羞耻又害怕的心情下，祥生的眼泪忍不住落下来，艰难的转回头，用水盈盈的眼睛可怜巴巴的望着莲。  
"啊啊…啊…啊！…慢一点……会…会被听到…啊！"  
莲没有停下来的意思，反而还故意狠冲了一下，让祥生被强烈的快感刺激的娇喘的音调都变高了不少。  
"不要…嗯唔…在意别人，只想着我……这样…就好了"  
"啊…啊啊…不…我不要紧………但是…莲会…会受影响…" 如果他们交合这幕真的被外人看到，断送的必然是演艺生涯前程。

"我不在乎…只要能和你在一起…唔…怎么样都好…祥生的心里呢…也会这么想吗……"  
"……啊！…哈…啊啊…是…只想和你…只想和你…啊…"  
听到了他娇艳声音里肯定的回答，莲笑了一下，把还残留着的一点气力，也全部用了到抽插花穴里的性器上。花穴被捣的炙热，柔软的肉壁也越发绞紧，内壁与性器相互摩擦的快感不断攀升，花穴流出来的汁水，在穴口与性器的交接处被捣成了白沫。

"啊啊！……啊！……好舒服 …啊……莲…唔啊…莲……"祥生的情欲完全占据了头脑，刚才的羞耻和担心也在莲的这番话语下被冲散，不再限制自己，让喉咙尽情本能的发出娇喘，声音里尽是他的名字。

"哈…真好听……真想再多听听你的声音，唔…不过啊……要是真被别人，看到你这个样子…我可不愿意…"  
莲抓着祥生的下颚，把他的头转向自己，一下子叼住了他的嘴唇，卷入舌头深吻，把他的声音堵在了他们唇齿相贴的地方。

"嗯……唔…嗯" 两个人交换湿吻的喘息声和身下交合而发出的撞击声以及淫腻的水声都在这个空间里回荡着。

过了一会，莲感受到了甬道的突然收缩，知道祥生快要到临界点了。莲松开了祥生的嘴唇，在祥生还在大口喘着气的时候，抓住了他已经肿胀到极点的器物

"再等等……像以前那样……我们一起…"  
"啊……哈…呃……快一点，莲…再快一点……"  
"好~我知道~……这次……嗯…祥生已经忍耐很久了，做的很好了…~" 莲低头再次轻吻了一下祥生的脸颊，挺送几次后，随着一声闷吼，就把精液全部倾泻在了花穴里，同时也放开了手，祥生一下子就射在了墙壁上。

莲把性器抽离出来，花穴里的白浊也给带了出来，精液混合着肠液从花穴涌出，从股间滴到了地上。  
祥生终于可以放下一直支撑窗台上的腿了，然而刚一落地，就立刻酸软无力到的支撑不起自己的身体，捏着栏杆都发白的双手也拉不起来了，只能顺着墙壁把身体缓缓的滑下，用微薄的力气慢慢转过来坐下，靠着墙。  
"莲…对不起…我没有力气了，可能清洁的工作…要拜托你了。" 祥生看着屋子里他们留下的痕迹，可是自己真的没办法动了。  
"没关系~这些就交给我吧…不过，在这之前也让我先休息一下。"  
莲穿上衣服，又拿起自己的外套，披在了祥生的身上，靠着他坐下，把他抱在怀里。

"在这里好像总觉得祥生更动情了哦~要不要以后多尝试在外面？"  
"哎？！不……还是在家吧…" 要是再来一次，都不知道多少天都下不了床了。

"以后…寂寞的时候，不要自己忍着啊，告诉我吧。" 莲的语气突然沉了下来。  
"…可是我不想，让你太累了…"  
"不会的，我不累，如果不能满足自己的爱人，我才是真的会觉得难过呢~"  
"嗯…"祥生心里唯一在意的事也在身边这个人的安慰下被化解了，待在他的身边，总是让人安心。  
心情放松了下来，被莲抱着的身体又太舒服，祥生竟然有了困意，打起了哈欠。

"睡一会吧…等我收拾完了，再叫你起来。"  
"嗯，那就拜托你了……" 祥生眼皮一沉，很快就睡着了。  
莲抱起熟睡的祥生，把他安置在了候场室休息用的垫子上，随后就收拾起来。  
然而开始收拾的时候，莲才发现没那么简单就能擦掉，桌子上也就算了，地上木板之间的缝隙和墙上就很麻烦了，折腾了半天才弄干净，外面的天都已经全黑了。  
"累死我了！" 莲一下子坐了下来，看见祥生还在睡着，并不打算打扰他。  
"睡的真沉啊…啧，以后还是在家里吧……"


End file.
